Never Again
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A case Leads to an slightly injured member of the team and steps towards a more personal relationship. Now rated M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Not much to say about this really other than it popped in my head and I wrote it. I seem to have a smut thing and hurt Brody thing going on for some reason and the two fitted together well here. As always please read and review.**

* * *

Why when he made plans in his head to do something did it always go wrong? He had made plans tonight to cook for Brody and they were supposed to be going to the movies but as was becoming a regular thing now, a case cropped up. After his divorce came through they had started spending a lot more time together, and he found the more time he spend with her the more he missed her when she wasn't around. On saying that they spent all day at work together and at least three or four evenings a week together now. It was funny how no matter how close they were getting they never actually crossed any lines.

Walking arm in arm or with her resting against him as they watched a movie with her head on his shoulder was not actually crossing any boundaries. Kissing her head when he saw she had fell asleep against him was still not crossing any lines as she never knew and she never returned it. What he would give to be able to kiss her or hold her against him with his hand running through her short hair. He wasn't going to even let his mind wander to the other parts of her body he wouldn't mind getting better acquainted with yet his brain went there anyway.

Her cleavage was a constant distraction for him, especially when she sat close enough for him to see that the top she was wearing showed him the V that was the top of the valley between her breasts. She had a large cleavage and he was sure he could keep himself entertained for quite some time getting to know the shape and feel and weight of each breast. This train of thought was not a good idea at the best of times but now, sitting where he was sitting, it was even worse.

Shuffling in the chair he was currently sat in to try to ease the growing erection he was getting was not working but standing up was not an option either. He had to distract himself and fast but how? He moved the chair so he was sat with his knees tucked under the edge of the bed and his head wasn't far of being level with the bed due to the height it was at. Seeing her hand was resting on the top of the sheets he picked her right hand up and slid it between his. He had never held her hand, not like this. As he looked at her hand resting on top of his he ran his finger over her knuckles and smiled. He loved the feel of how soft her skin was and as ran his finger up each of her long slender fingers he felt and saw as they curled under and wrapped round his hands.

Looking up he watched to see if she was waking up but no, she slept on with her fingers now wrapped around his hand holding it. As he saw she was still sleeping he kept stroking her knuckles and at one point he bent forward and placed a kiss to the back of her hand letting his lips linger a little longer than need be. He knew the anaesthetic she was under would wear off soon enough as it was a low dose, enough to put the stitches in her leg and check her over.

He still wasn't sure if when she woke up if he wanted to thank his lucky stars for her yet again coming out the other side of a scuff with nothing more than a few stitches, or kick her ass for ending up with the stitches in the first place. As he sat and thought back to the incident that had landed them here he wasn't surprised by her actions. He knew if the tables had been turned he would have done the same and so would LaSalle given the chance.

Yet another trip to round up a suspect had ended in a shootout. His team had came out with a few stitches, a couple of bumps and a bruised hand. His hand wasn't bruised yet but he expected it to be tomorrow, with the force he punched the wall he was surprised he hadn't broken anything. Looking at the clock one the wall he saw it getting late, as in nearly tomorrow late. He should go home but she was there so he was there. Home was his room in the office and that was no where near her so he stayed. Yawning he rested his head facing her on top of their joined hands as he closed his eyes. At least when she woke he would be there.

It was dark when Meredith Brody opened her eyes and took in the site of yet another hospital room. Oh joy, at least she had all her senses about her this time so it was a start. As she went to lift her hands up to rub her face and wake herself up a little more she felt her right hand pinned down by something. Looking down to where her hand was all she saw was as tousled mop of hair and a very fast asleep Dwayne Pride. He was facing her and her hand was what felt like between his under his head. It could stay there for now, he looked so peaceful when he slept and if she did say so herself, a little hot.

She knew things had been moving forward between them but they hadn't been intimate in any way. This was the first time she had held his hand or, more to the point, he was holding hers. After rubbing her eyes to remove the reminder of sleep she looked at the clock on the wall, 03:35am. What on earth was he doing here at this time in the morning? He should have gone home hours ago and be tucked up in bed, not sat getting a pain in his neck lying like this with her. As she brought her hand down from her face she didn't return it to her side where it had been but she rested it on his head as her fingers stroked through his hair gently. As her fingers grazed his scalp he stirred and opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times to clear away the fuzz of sleep and saw she was awake and watching him. It was then two things became obvious, the first being he still had her hand in his but then that thought left him as he felt her fingers in his hair. Even when she saw he was awake she didn't pull back or stop moving her fingers still running through his hair and along his scalp. He closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers a little tighter around her hand as he let the feeling of her fingers in his hair be etched into his memory.

She did think of pulling away when saw he was awake but felt so nice to have that moment with him. It was a step in the right direction for them both and when she saw him close his eyes and when his hands held hers just that little bit tighter she smiled. She kept stroking his hair till she saw his eyes open and he smiled up at her. As he went to sit up she heard the crick in his neck and saw his face contort with the sharp pain that went with the sound. He hadn't moved his head far but her hand fell away and landed on the bed. He sat rotating his head to shift the stiff neck he now had from falling asleep the way he had.

"You should have gone home to bed instead of stopping here." Finally breaking the silence between them.

"You should have stayed out the way and let me take the bullet that was meant for me." Stilling his head so he could focus on her.

"King its...04:05 am. Do we really have to do this now? How about you safe the lecture till at least during work hours." Giving him that look that told him she was not going there this time.

"Fine but we will talk about it, well I will talk and you will listens then we will be done. I never ever want to have to sit here again as you took a bullet for me. How bad is it anyway?" Nodding at where their hands were on the bed which turned out to be a big mistake.

When both their eyes looked down to where there hands were joined next to her leg it was then they both saw the grazing on his knuckles and the bruises that had now started to form.

"Is that my fault?" Seeing his face change at how well she knew him.

He looked at his hand then back up at her face. How had she been able to tell he had lost it after she was shot and hit something or someone? Instead of starting an argument he just shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hand up from on top of hers to look at it more closely.

"Let me look." Sitting forward so she could see better as she took his hand in hers so she could look.

Seeing the small grazes and the bruising she wondered what wall at the office bore testament to this little tantrum. As she ran a finger over each little graze and bruise she watched his face as she slowly worked his hand up to her face and started to places kisses to each of the three grazed knuckles and the bruises that ran between the finger joints and knuckles. She heard the sharp intake of breath as she placed the first kiss so stopped till he gave her a small smile and she continued. When she was done she turned his hand over so it was palm up and finished by placing a kiss to his palm as she gently shut his fingers.

They both just looked at each after she closed his hand. There was no words needed to be said as she moved over in the bed and patted the space she had made. He looked at her and the bed then back at her. Kicking off his shoes he gently climbed on the bed trying to avoid knocking her leg. As he settled down beside her she suffered over so her leg ran along his as her head came to rest on on his chest. He slowly slid his arm round her shoulder half expecting her to stop him. When she didn't he pulled her a little tighter against him and wrapped his other arm across her body till he linked his fingers together, ignoring the pain and protest his injured hand gave off.

"Can we go back to sleep now since I get to home when daytime arrives?" Yawning against his chest as she closed her eyes.

"Sleep seems like a good idea right now." Placing a kiss to the top of her head as he let his eyes close.

They both fell asleep know when morning came it was time to face not only the repercussions of what had happened but also the newest developments in their relationship.

As Brody went to open her eyes she was hit with a blaze of sunshine and a cough coming from somewhere to her right. She could still feel and smell the warm body under her cheek and up against her side so she knew it wasn't him that had coughed. Slowly opening her eyes she was welcomed awake by a nurse with a very stern look on her face. The nurse was looking between her and the sleeping form of her boss tucked up beside her. She shifted a little making him stir but all it achieved was him pulling her closer to him as he didn't wake.

"Your breakfast is there agent Brody" nodding at the table to the side " The doctor will be around at 10:00am or near enough. If he deems you fit enough he should discharge then. Do you want to wake your boss now or wait till after breakfast?" Pushing the table closer to her so she could reach her breakfast but making sure she gave King one last look over before leaving the room.

Watching the nurse leave Brody felt her blood boil. So she knew that King was well known in the city and that as agents they did spend an unhealthy amount of time in hospital but what the hell did it have to do with her who King spent his time with. So he had stayed with her and fell asleep on the bed next to her and was now currently wrapped tight around her. Okay now she understood a little how bad this looked but the way the nurse pointed out about him being her boss was uncalled for. She was brought out of stewing by a hand slipping into hers.

"Let it go, she's a friend of Linda's. The grape vine will be buzzing now." Feeling a kiss being placed to her temple.

"Wonderful, we don't even know what we are yet the whole city will know by lunch time. The joy of being public figures. You want to share this amazing breakfast here or you want to go find something that at least resembles coffee." Picking up the two pieces of toast and passing one over to King.

"I will go get coffee after I eat this then. I take it you don't fancy even trying what's in the cup then?" glancing over at the steam rising from the cup on the tray.

"I want to be discharged, not kept in with poisoning. On saying that if you want to try it you're more than welcome." Reaching over and picking the cup up, passing it over to King who must have been feeling either very brave or very lucky as he took a drink.

"Well it's warm and wet, that's all I can say about it." passing Brody the cup back and putting the last bite of his toast in his mouth.

"Well since you're finished you can go find real coffee for us both." Going to place a kiss on his cheek.

The problem was he turned his head to look at her as she spoke so the place his cheek had just been was now where his lips were. Her lips brushed his and she felt the spark between them as his hand made his way to her hair when he deepened the kiss. The kiss went on for quite some time as tongues ran along lips and seeked entrance to the others mouth. Exploring each other's mouths left them both breathless so they finally broke for much needed oxygen. Neither spoke as they sat foreheads touching as they waited till they caught their breath.

"Well I didn't expect that." Placing a very light kiss on his lips again.

"Neither did I but I am definitely not complaining." Returning the kiss as he let his fingers ruffle her hair a little on the back of her head.

"Maybe you should go get that coffee now since we are in a hospital bed." Looking down at his slightly tented pants.

"Maybe that's a good idea. Not exactly a good place to get carried away." Placing a kiss to her nose before he moved away and went to stand up.

"Don't be long, I hate sitting in these places alone." Brody told him as she finally let go of his hand.

"Waking up after getting wounded too many times alone I take it?" Seeing the look on her face as the memories of them times played through her head.

"Why don't you get washed and ready when I am gone then the doctor can see you're ready to go home. There's a bag of clothes there, I got Laurel to grab you some stuff." Pointing at the NCIS rucksack on the floor.

She had to smile at the sweet gesture of bringing her clothes in. She would thank Laurel when she saw her. Watching him leave the room she rested her head back on the pillows and closed her eyes. She had never thought that taking a bullet to protect him would have given them the final push to take their relationship to the next level. The question now was where did they go from here. He was her boss and she was afraid to commit to anyone. Since James she avoided any attachment to anyone long term, it saved getting hurt. When James left she knew it was for the the best but it still hurt like hell. From planning a wedding and house hunting to being alone and lost she decided long term commitment wasn't worth it. That was till New Orleans took hold of her.

Getting out of bed she stood up and tested her weight on her grazed leg. It wasn't the worst pain she had had but it wasn't the best. Slowly stepping away from the bed she made her way to pick the bag up King had brought in for her. Carrying it into the bathroom she stripped off the hospital gown and looked down at her leg. She could see the dressing covering her leg wasnt that big so so could gather the cut under it was relatively small as well. She did know it had seven stitches so she would have till the doctor came round and she would finally see. Hunting through the bag

She pulled out her towel and wash kit. Running her hand over the dressing she felt it was water proof so she could at least get a shower. Switching the shower on she let the water run as she removed her underwear and stepped under the hot spray.

As she washed her hair and let the water wash the shampoo out she thought she heard something but as she had water running over her she dismissed it. When she finished getting washed she turned the shower off and went to step out when she was greeted by the sight of a very speechless and very turned on Dwayne Pride standing in the doorway. She froze seeing him standing there which was probably not the best move since she was naked with water running down her body and it wasn't that warm. They locked eyes and she watched as he reached across and grabbed her towel as he stepped closer to her with the towel in his hand.

He locked eyes with her as he stepped closer, opening the towel when he stopped just in front of her. His hands were shaking a little as he reached around behind her with the towel and after pulling it so it came under her arms he tucked it in so she was now covered up. He knew if he hadn't covered her over then he would not have been able to do what he was about to do with having her pinned up against the wall. He slowly brought his hands up to cup her face as he leant in and crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her with everything he had in him. He transferred months of passion, desire, lust but most of all love in that kiss. He never wanted it to end as he pulled her to him after letting go of one side of her face.

She melted into his kiss feeling all his emotions being passed to her as he held her against him kissing her. God she needed him, all of him, just like she could feel his need for her digging in her stomach. Why couldn't it be time to go home and they could continue this as she took him to her bed. That was the first place they were going when she got home and it wasn't to sleep. Her feelings for him had being building over the last few weeks and she was now so close to the edge he just had to touch her in the right place and she would explode.

"King..we...need ...to." Slowly pulling away from him but still placing kisses to his lips.

"I ...know." Finally pulling back enough to rest his head on her shoulder as she mirrored his stature and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You do know when I get out of here we are going straight back to my house don't you?" She pointed out to him as she nibbled his ear lobe.

"I gathered that. If you didn't suggest it I was going to. I need you so much right now." Kissing her neck and biting down a little on her shoulder, enough to leave a mark but not enough to hurt her.

"I came to tell you I had coffee but when you didn't answer I got worried and came to check you were okay." Finally explaining why he was in the bathroom .

"Let's find this coffee before it ends up stone cold then." Finally stepping completely away from him.

As she stepped away he missed her body so close to his and all he wanted to do was sweep her back into his arms and never let go. He moved away and left her to get ready as he went and sat back in the chair beside the bed taking his coffee of the table as he went. He sat drinking his coffee and the image of her as she just got out the shower played before his eyes. His wildest fantasies had not done her body justice now had had seen the real thing. Now he had seen the real thing it was like a drug, all he wanted was more. He had a feeling when they did make it back to her house they wouldn't make it to the bedroom no matter how hard they tried. The only thing he did know was that he had taken two days off and he would have to see how many she needed but the two he had he intended to spend showing her how much he wanted her.

Coming out the bathroom she looked across at where he was sat and saw him deep in thought staring down into his coffee cup. She knew he would sense her enter the room and sure enough at that very moment he looked up. The smile that lit his face when he saw her was priceless and seeing him smile like that made her smile. Dropping the bag on the floor at the foot of the bed she looked at him as he stood up and put his now empty cup in the bin. Looking over the clothes Laurel had packed he had to admit his daughter couldn't have picked better clothes. The top she had on was a vest top with thin straps showing the edge of her black bra straps. The round neck on it sat low on her cleavage but not low enough to expose too much skin. His eyes travelled down to her trade mark skinny jeans and how snug they fitted her. They clung to her toned and muscled calves and fit perfectly to her thighs before sitting on her shapely hips and fitting to her ass like a second skin.

He had seen on several occasions that if she bent over them jeans left nothing to the imagination as they fitted so tightly on her ass. She had only been there a few weeks and he knew her favourite underwear and colour preference. Those sights had filled many a dream he had had, both sleeping and awake. He wondered if she had any idea how much she showed when she bent over? At crime scenes he had seen a lot of men passing by just stop in their tracks when they saw she was bent over either examining something or collecting evidence. There was many a time he had just stood back and joined them as he stood letting his imagination drift to what her ass looked liked naked.

"Put your tongue away King, drooling really doesn't suit you." Stepping up to him and running her finger along his jaw.

He hadn't realise he was openly ogling her as she stood there. He shut his mouth and smiled.

"Sorry but it's not fault you look so damn sexy just standing there. My mind has taken on a whole level now it has seen what's under those clothes. I dread to think what it will do when I finally get to make..." But the sound of a knock on the door stopped him finishing the sentence.

"Hold that thought." Seeing the doctor enter the room.

"Well by the look of it agent Brody you seem ready to go home. Let's get you back on the bed and take a look at that leg before we decided if you're ready to go." The doctor said indicating to the bed.

The sooner she got the all clear the sooner she could go. Standing at the side of the bed she undid her jeans and was about to slide them down before jumping on the bed when the doctor looked at her and then to Pride. Looking between King and the doctor she just smiled as she slid her jeans down enough to show the very skimpy black thong she had on and the dressing half way down her thigh. Climbing on the bed she lay on her side so the doctor could remove the dressing and check she was fit to go home. It was lucky she had her back to King as she couldn't hide the smirk when she saw his face as he got an eye full of her ass.

He swore under his breath when she looked at him and pulled her jeans down. He wasn't sure where to look now as her ass in just a tiny scrap of black material left nothing to the imagination. It was all there for him to see and by God his groin knew it to. He felt himself starting to grow hard again at the sight of her ass and the positions he could get into with her ass. He turned around to face away from her but then he had another thought. She had to know what she was doing when she got ready and she knew she would have to expose her ass when the doctor came in. Time for a little payback as he walked round the bed and stopped right in front of her face.

Due to to the height of the bed and the fact he had moved close enough to block himself from the doctors view he watched her face as she looked at him and saw the predicted he was now in. Oh dear lord did she just lick her lips? This was spiralling out of control for both of them and fast. He needed to get out of here and fast.

"I will take your bag to the car so it's one less thing to carry when we leave." Quickly moving to pick the bag up and use it as shield over his groin.

Darting for the door he went straight to the stairs, lifts were not an option now. Opening the door he found the stairwell deserted just as he thought it would be. He came to the first flight of stairs and after stepping down the first couple he sat down on the top one. As he sat he had to arrange himself as it was now very uncomfortable in his boxer shorts. That woman was driving him mad, his resolve to wait till he got back to her house was crumbling fast. If she didn't behave he would end up in a bathroom somewhere and that was not how he wanted their first time.

He had pictured there first time together many times and it was not in a public bathroom up against a wall. He found as he sat there his mind was whirling through the different places he had imagined them having sex and he was working them in with the proximity to where there currently were. Every place seemed as far away as the other. He'd managed to narrow it down to two places other than her house. Getting up he made his way down the stairs and was pleased to feel things settling back down. By the time he had put her bag in the car he had made a contingency plan just in case they never made it her house.

Walking back in her room he found her sitting on her bed with her discharge papers in her hand and a huge grin on her face. Seeing her happy made him happy as a grin spread in his face.

"I take it with that smile you can go home?" Stepping up to the bed to stand right in front of her.

"Yes, All done and ready to go home." Standing up and closing the space between their bodies.

She was so close he could feel her breath against his jaw as she leaned a little bit in to him so her head rested on his shoulder. She let one arm slid up his back as he wrapped both of his arms around her and held her close.

"Let's get you home. I have plans for you and have since you ended up in that bed." Letting one hand run up to her head and the other down to her ass.

"By the sounds of this I am really going to enjoy these plans." Stepping back enough to let his hand fall away from her head but stay with his hand on her ass as she came to stand beside him.

As they walked side by side down the corridor with their arms round each other they had huge grins on their faces as they both knew the fun that was coming.

AN- There is more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Here is the second and last part.**

* * *

The walk to the car was annoyingly slow for Brody as she wanted to be in the car and on her way home. King had other plans, he walked slowly and took his time. It was like he was out for a Sunday walk with nothing else better to do. In truth he wasn't actually sure how bad her leg actually was as he was too distracted by other parts of her body to look at her leg. He didn't want to go too fast in case it was bothering her but then again he did want to pick the pace up. It was finally too much for Brody as she picked up the step a little and walked faster than they had been doing. As he felt her move a little faster he smiled, she was in a hurry but he was glad she had made the move to quicken up there stroll.

When they arrived at the car they just stood and looked at each other. She felt her back make impact with the car as he kissed her fiercely. He had his hand in her hair and a hand on her back as he let his lips trail from her lips down her face and along her jaw. He was intoxicated by her. He knew now he had tasted the forbidden fruit he was not going back, it was either all or nothing. As he kissed her neck and shoulder he let the hand on his back travel lower to her ass as he cupped her and ground her against him. When she felt how aroused he was her hand instinctively reach between them both and cupped him through his pants.

"Car now." Forcing himself to stop the kiss and break away.

He was not in the mood to play gentleman now as he left her to get in and got in the drivers seat. Starting the car he reversed quickly and the temptation to put the blue lights on was pretty strong. He kept his concentration focused on the road as his senses drove him mad. He could smell her perfume and he swore blind he could hear her breathe from the backseat. He wondered who was on duty today and if they were in the office? He needed somewhere and by God he needed it fast. This first time was so not going to be the hearts and roses he had dreamed of. It was going to be hard,fast and rough and neither would last if he had his way.

As he parked the car up he saw the place looked deserted which was fine by him. He got out the car and opened the back door to let Brody get out. They kept a suitable distance as they walked across the main office till they got to the kitchen. Once at the door leading out to the yard King found himself pressed up against the door as a hand drifted up under his shirt at the back and his lips were covered with hers as she kissed him. Since there was no one round that he could tell, and she obviously wanted this as much as he did, he was going all out now.

He kissed her back and let one hand slid under her vest top till his fingertips rested on her bra. As he let his hand run along her bra strap he ran a finger under so he could flick the strap at the right place to flick it open with the rest of his fingers. He felt it undo as her breasts dropped towards him once they were free of the material. He was glad she didn't wear a belt on a normal day as it made it easier to slip his hand down under her waistband into her jeans on to her naked ass. He couldn't say she was wearing anything, as a thong really didn't cover her at all.

As his hands worked open her bra and down to her thong covered ass she took the opportunity to undo his shirt and ran both hands over his chest. Kissing her way down she placed open mouth kisses to his chest as she flicked her tongue over each nipple causing him to moan. As she placed the kisses to his chest her hands went down and his belt and button were soon undone on his pants with the zip being dragged slowly. Once his pants hung on his hips she worked both hands in and round to the leg cuffs of his boxer shorts, slipping her fingers just under the edge of them to touch his ass.

He was at bursting point as he lifted her by her ass and picked her up, carrying her the few feet to the patio table in the courtyard. Lying her backwards on the table he made sure she wasn't to far back she could have easy access to her whole body. With her lying flat on the table he stepped up and used both his hands palm down on her stomach to push her top up and finally let him see her breasts again. He cupped both breasts and massaged them before bending down and taking one in his mouth as he continued to massage and play with the other. He alternated between sucking the whole breast and using his tongue to swirl and flick the nipple before sucking on it causing it to peak and harden.

Changing breasts he gave the other the same sucking and licking attention as he swapped to massage the one he had just took out of his mouth. He was now very surprised at the fact the sudden urgency he had felt was easing as he showered her body with attention. He was still very much erect and straining against the material of his shorts but the need to bury himself to the hilt in her and take what he needed was now gone. He could actually make love to her now and not make it a quick session to cover their needs. Letting go of her breasts finally he kept placing kisses to her chest as he work down her body kissing her chest then stomach. His hand had moved down her sides and were now slotting in the waistband of her jeans as she used her hands of the table edges to lift her ass so he could pull them down.

Once he had pushed her jeans down he removed her boots all the while keeping his lips in contact with her body. He kissed her ankles as he pulled her boots of and then got her jeans off. Ruining a hand up and down one leg he kissed the other then swapped over. Reaching her knees he felt a hand rest on his shoulder as the other tangled through his hair. Finally his lips made their way back up her body till he was level with her groin. His eyes wandered over the flimsy black material that covered the one place he now wanted to be. He could smell her arousal as he brought his head down to kiss along the leg line of the thong. As he kissed one side his finger followed the same path on the other side of her body. Swapping sides he repeated his actions till he treated both side the same.

Resting a hand on each hip he used one finger on each hand to lift the waistband of the thong away and slid it down till she lifted up again so he could bring it the rest of the way down her legs. As he slid the thong off his eyes never wavered from her groin. He couldn't help it as his tongue darted out and he licked his lips as the sight of the short trimmed and neatly kept fuzz of black pubic hair that only just covered her clit and folds. He could just see she was watching him as he leant in and let his tongue flick her clit causing a loud throaty groan to escape her lips.

He wasn't sure what was turning him in more, the sound she just made or the taste of her.

He was sure that the sight and taste in front of him was a sin on so many different levels. It was one time he was glad he had no religious faith or he would now be spending a lot of time in penance for he what he was about to do. Flicking his tongue out he ran it over her clit and then circled it before gently sucking on it which again caused a deep moan to escape from Brody's mouth. He felt as she brought both her hands to his head and her finger snaked through his hair as if holding him to her. After sucking her clit he used his tongue to run down the outside of her folds, down and back up on either side before using the tip of his tongue to part them and drag it down till he hit the pool of moisture that had gathered. At the taste of her it was his turn to let out a moan, she tasted amazing as his tongue licked and drank at her juice before slowly flicking just inside her opening causing her hips to jerk up making his tongue dip in further.

His hands which had been gently massaging her legs till that point worked up till he had one hand on her pubic bone with his finger resting in her curls as his other hand came up beside his mouth. Using the fingers on the hand at her pubic bone he parted her folds pinning her open to him. He used the fingers of the other hand to one at a time work in and out of her till he had three fingers inside her as his flicked and sucked her clit. Keeping his fingers moving at a steady pace he felt her muscles start to tighten as her breathing began to hitch. Her grip on his head became tighter as her climax built till she had a vice like grip on his hair as she finally came hard around his fingers as she hissed his name. He kept this finger moving but slowed them as he lapped at the flow of juices from her climax. As he felt her come back down and gather herself he removed his fingers and placed a kiss to her clit as he stood up and wiped his hand on his pants before taking both her hands and pulling her to sitting.

She looked totally sated as she sat up and smiled at him as she leant in and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. He wrapped his arms round her as he slid her round on the table so she was sideways to him. Bending down he picked her clothes up and passed them to her as he did the button on his pants to keep them her in his arms bridal style he picked her up. He slowly made his way up the stairs and entered his room, kicking the door shut behind him. Lowering her back to standing she dropped all her clothes and boots as she spun to crush her lips to his. He felt his shirt being pushed off his shoulder as his pants followed. As he kicked them off he removed her top and bra and flung them on the floor to join the other clothes.

Now the only piece of clothing between them was his boxer shorts. As she kissed him her fingers slid under the waistband and she slid them down freeing his erection. Now it was her turn to lick her lips at the sight of his long thick erection. She brought her hand up and gently ran a finger from the tip down to the shaft and then back again. He watched as her finger ran the length of him and then over the tip spreading the precum over the end. His had to close his eyes as he watched and felt her long slender fingers wrap around him taking him in her hand as her other hand slid to his ball sac and squeezed gently. He was now in heaven and now really was the time he needed control. Her warm fingers wrapped round him slowly moving back and forth causing sweet friction as he felt himself building to his own releases. As she slowly pumped his erection she massaged and squeezed his balls. Hell he had to stop her and quick.

Taking his hand from her ass he brought it round and wrapped it round hers halting her actions. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down into her eyes. Taking her hand he turned and lead them further into the room. When he stopped he had her with her back to the piano and his to the bed. Lifting her up he dropped her on the cold piano keys causing a mix of notes to play. It was the perfect height for what he wanted to do now. Sitting down between her open legs he bent again and buried his tongue in her folds as she yet again started to build her back up. He stopped just short of her climaxing as he wanted to feel her round him as he stood and looked as she lay her arms along the top of the piano and rested her head back. He was going to etch the sight in front of him to his memory forever. He stepped up and taking his erection in his hand he ran it up and down her folds as she spead her juices over her and over the tip of his erection.

As he used his other hand to part her folds he looked up at her and she had her eyes closed. He want to see her eyes the first time he slid inside her.

"Bro...Merri look at me." Lifting his hand and running a finger down her face causing her to open her eyes.

Once her eyes were open she locked eyes with him and he pushed forward feeling the tip of his erection entering her. They both gasped at the contact as he gently pushed forward driving deeper in and feeling her stretch to fit him all in. She was unearthly tight and his urge to just push forward was getting overwhelming. She could see the struggle he was having as he held back till she starched to take him in. Bringing her hands down to support her weight causing more notes to play as she used her legs wrapped around his ass to finally pull him to her as he slid in completely filling her and then some.

As she pulled him in he heard the sharp intake of breath she took even though she tried to hide it. She had closed her eyes again so he rested forward till his hands supported him on the top of the piano as he kissed her keeping himself as still as he could till she was ready. Moving a little she set more keys off as she finally felt herself able to move. Flexing her inner muscles he pulled out a little before moving back in. When he felt no resistance he pulled back a little more before sliding back in. Slowly he worked till he was coming nearly all the way out but going all the way back in again. As he moved a little faster with every thrust in he pushed her back causing the notes of the piano to go play. It was actually distracting him now.

Pulling out completely he took her hands and got her to stand up as he turned her and lead her backwards till she felt the bed behind her legs. When she felt it she lowered herself down looking up at him. She saw the desire and passion in his eyes but she also saw love, trust and friendship as he covered her body with his and in one quick thrust he joined them back together causing them both to let out a deep lust filled groan. Dropping down he kissed her as he started to move within her. This time he didn't go gently as he quickly felt her building, pulling back from the kiss gave him a better angle as his pace started to become frantic as he reached his own climax. He looked down as she slid her hand between them and rubbed her own clit and he was gone at the sight. One more deep thrust and he exploded deep within her which in turn between her fingers rubbing her clit and his pulsing she followed him clamping down and milking him dry.

Neither moved as they opened their eyes and looked at each other. She watched as he started to shake as he kept himself up.

"Let go, I got you." Running her hands up his arms.

He heard her words and finally dropped forward to her side so he didn't squash her. As he dropped down she opened her arms and he fell into them, cradling his face in her neck. They lay still like this for what seemed like a lifetime till he felt her kiss his temple. He turned a little causing him to fall from her body as she turned on her side to face him. Their arms slid to the right places to hold the other without causing squashed limbs and pins and needles. It was as if they had done this before as they fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Well I never expected that. I thought I would cook you dinner and we could watch a movie again. Never in my most erotic dreams did I ever imagine what we just did." Kissing her forehead.

"Same, maybe I should have took a bullet for you sooner if this is the kind of payback I got." Laughing a little as she felt him tense a little.

Pulling back he used his hand under her chin to bring her face so he could see her when he said what needed to be said. "Never again, you hear me. Never again take a bullet for someone else, especially me. I can handle myself okay. " Looking at her with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Promise me Merri, promise me you won't take a bullet for anyone else." As he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I promise, never again will I take a bullet for anyone else." Knowing she had to say it even if she didn't mean it he would be reassured.

"Good, now you got any plans as I am more than happy to stay here and make up for lost time." Causing her to giggle a little as he ran his fingers up and down her sides.

"No, I am happy where I am. As long as you're here then that's enough for me." Placing a kiss to his cheek.

Smiling they both snuggled up and fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, knowing when they woke they could face anything... Together.


End file.
